Deberes
by Jane M. Weasley
Summary: Scorpius debe de terminar su ensayo de Adivinacion, pero no logra concentrarse .. como le ayudara Albus para que lo termine a tiempo? .. One shot..


**Holaa**

**bueno aquí les dejo un fic que acabo de escribir, ahorita en un momento de ocio jeje, espero les guste, es una pequeña historia de AlbusXScorpius**

**Aclaraciones:**** los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, yo solo los uso para crear historias que por desgracia no están en los libros ..cof..**

**-----**

Era un lindo fin de semana, se podía ver a barios alumnos en los jardines , algunos practicando Quidditch, otros jugando en el lago o simplemente debajo de algún árbol descansando en la sombra, se podía decir que era un día tranquilo y feliz para los alumnos de Hogwarts o bueno.. para casi todos.

-Albus, cuantas veces te eh dicho que dejes de patearme!!, no me dejas concentrar, y así nunca terminare este maldito ensayo de Adivinaciones – decía por decima vez Scorpius mientras arrugaba el pergamino que tenía en la mano, empezando a perder todo rastro de paciencia.

-Ya está bien, disculpa, no lo hago con intención – contesto distraídamente Albus, quien no quitaba los ojos de encima a su libro titulado "_Los mejores partidos de Quiddicth en todos los tiempos_". Los dos se encontraban en el dormitorio de su casa que era Slytherin, la razón: Scorpius había olvidado hacer su tarea de Adivinación, la cual, era hacer el ensayo más largo y aburrido que les habían dejado en toda su vida, o eso decía él, y para su desgracia lo tenían que entregar al día siguiente a primera hora. Albus se había quedado con él, diciéndole que le ayudaría con su trabajo, pero al final se había puesto a leer ese tonto libro y ahora se encontraba acostado en la cama del rubio, estaba boca abajo, tenía la cabeza por el final de la cama y las rodillas flexionadas, así cuando las movía eso provocaba que sus pies le diera pequeños golpes a Scorpius que estaba igual en la cama, pero con diferencia de que él estaba sentado y recargándose en la cabecera, tenía un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca, su pluma y pergamino el cual ya estaba más que arrugado, intentaba concentrase de nuevo en sus deberes, cuando el otro chico lo volvió a golpear por accidente, haciendo que se le callera su libro al piso.

-No entiendo por qué me dices que me vas a ayudar, si lo único que haces es leer ese tonto libro – le reprochaba Scorpius, pero al ver que Albus no le prestaba mucha atención decidió devolverle uno de esos golpes, estirando una de sus piernas dándole en un costado.

- auch – Dijo el otro chico – ¿qué te pasa? Si yo te estaba ayudando, pero al final dijiste que tu podías solo – se defendió el chico que igual le regreso la patada, y es que era verdad, le había intentado ayudar, pero al final Scorpius había dicho que el solo podía pues no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, eso solía pasar cuando su amigo se desesperaba.

- auch, no me pegues, que solo me falta eso, además que no me ayudas me estorbas – contesto Scorpius en tono molesto y le volvió a dar otro golpe.

- ¡oye!! No estaríamos aquí, si me hubieras hecho caso y desde hace una semana hubieras terminado tu ensayo – le contesto el chico Potter incorporándose y otra vez devolviendo el golpe.

- ¡cállate!! – dijo el rubio y sin más que decir se empezaron a jalonear, a golpear, arañar y demás cosas como niños chiquitos, así estuvieron un buen rato, cuando de repente, Scorpius perdió el equilibrio y se fue hacia atrás llevándose consigo a Albus a quien lo tenía agarrado por el cuello de la túnica, haciendo que los dos cayeran de la cama.

-AUCH – dijeron los dos a la vez.

- ¡¡Ah mira por tu culpa lo que pasa!! – dijo Scorpius molesto.

-¿Mi culpa? Si tú fuiste el que se resbalo – contesto Albus.

- No es vedad, me las vas a pagar – Dijo el rubio mientras sacaba su varita para amenazar al otro chico, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que lo que tenía en la mano no era su varita, si no la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo, hubo un pequeño silencio, el cual fue roto por las sonoras carcajadas que empezaron a lanzar los chicos, habían peleado como cuando de niños discutían por algún cromo, siguieron así un buen rato, hasta que poco a poco las risas se fueron acabando y se empezaron a dar cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban, el moreno había caído encima del rubio y no se habían movido de sus posiciones, así que poco a poco el rojo comenzó a apoderarse de sus caras. Ninguno de los dos decía y hacia nada, Albus estaba perdido en esos ojos Grises, y Scorpius parecía hipnotizado por los suyos color esmeralda, pronto la distancia que los separaba había disminuido y los dos sentían la respiración del chico frente a ellos.

- De verdad ¿quieres que te ayude con la tarea? – Dijo Albus en vos baja, haciendo que a Scorpius se le pusiera la piel chinita al sentir su aliento, el rubio no entendía bien a que venía eso, le costaba concentrarse teniendo a Albus tan cerca, pero como pudo pronuncio apenas un audible "si", casi de inmediato sintió como la distancia que existía entre él y el moreno dejaba de existir. Albus había posado sus labios en los de Scorpius, en lo que era un pequeño beso tierno y corto. Cuando Albus se hizo para atrás rompiendo el contacto, pudo sentir como volvía a ser agarrado por el cuello de la túnica y era jalado hacia el rubio, quien fue ahora él quien lo beso, siendo este un beso más apasionado, Scorpius había abrazado a Albus por la cintura, apegándolo más a él mientras lamia el labio inferior del otro chico, logrando que este lanzara un pequeño gemido el cual el rubio aprovecho para introducir su lengua y seguir el beso, podía sentir como el otro le correspondía y hacia más profundo el beso, enredando sus dedos en su cabello y pegándolo más, cuando por fin sus pulmones pidieron aire no les quedo más que separarse.

- Se .. puede saber para que me va a ayudar esto en la tarea – dijo finalmente Scorpius , que sentía como la cara le ardía y todavía respiraba algo entrecortadamente.

- bueno pues ..- le contesto el moreno que estaba con la cara roja como tomate y una sonrisa, mientras se le volvía a acercar al rubio - no habrás mas si no terminas el ensayo – dijo para al final darle un fugaz beso en los labios y levantarse – voy por una tostada al comedor, ¿no me acompañas? –

- No gracias, tengo que terminar mis deberes – dijo Scorpius mientras le sonreía desde el piso.

- jaja ok – dijo el moreno devolviéndole la sonrisa, para después salir, Scorpius hubiera jurado que había visto un brillo anormal en aquellos ojos verdes que tanto lo hipnotizaban, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, ya que casi de inmediato se incorporo y tomo sus cosas para empezar la tarea, no sabía cómo, pero lo que si sabía es que terminaría antes de la cena y ante aquel pensamiento volvió a sonreír.

Fin

------

**eso es todo, la historia se me ocurrió el otro día que vi como mi primo y mi hermano peleaban por algo así, claro que ellos no terminaron así ya fue cosa de mi imaginación bizarra XP**

**bueno espero les haya gustado .. dejen Reviews y Scorpius terminara la tarea .. jaja !! .**


End file.
